


back

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Series: polyam SG1 [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, don’t copy to other sites, season 3 episode 18 shades of grey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Jack leaves the team. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c deal with the aftermath.set during and after season 3 episode 18 shades of grey





	back

**Author's Note:**

> quick summary of the episode this is based on, in case you need a refresher: jack pretends to steal from the tollen and be forced out of the sgc in order to reveal a mole in the sgc. His team isn't told and believe it's all happening for real
> 
> hope you enjoy!

\------- 

Sam and Daniel run into each other in the hallway outside of Teal’c’s room, both heading there without discussing it with the other first. They smile at each other and wordlessly knock on the door together. Sam tries to ignore how her hand shakes as she knocks. She can tell by looking at Daniel that he’s upset too---his plush lips are pulled down into a slight frown and his beautiful eyes are dimmer than usual. Of course he would be upset; Jack has not only stolen from the Tollen, but been forced into early retirement as punishment. Worst of all, he had left without talking to either of them.

Teal’c’s deep voice sounds from behind the door:

“Come in.”

Daniel shoots her a glance, slightly unsure as he pushes the door open. Out of the dim room floods a wave of flickering candle light and warmth. Teal’c’s room is filled with lit candles, traditionally used for kel’no’reem. He is sitting cross legged on the floor, as he usually does. His eyes are closed, but when they enter they open. Despite Teal’c’s masking of his emotions, Sam has become quite adept at reading them and she can instantly tell something is wrong. Teal’c looks like he’s pain, sorrow filling his eyes. His body is tense, his hands clenched into fists, as if he cannot relax.

Daniel notices it too; she can hear him gasp slightly. Then they’re both stepping forwards and taking seats beside Teal’c . The floor is hard, but they ignore the discomfort. There are more important things to worry about. Sam reaches out to take Teal’c’s hand, gently uncurling the clenched fingers and intertwining hers with his. His grip is almost too tight, so she runs her thumb over the back of his hand, trying to calm him. She too, finds she needs the contact; her mind is a whirlwind of negative emotions and she finds herself looking for comfort.

Next to her, she sees that Daniel has taken Teal’c’s other hand. They sit together for a long, silent moment, before Daniel finally speaks, his voice low and thrumming with pain:

“I’m guessing Jack didn’t say goodbye to you ethier.”

Slowly, Teal’c nods. His grip tightens, anger and sadness flickering across his face before he struggles to mask it again.

Daniel sighs, bowing his head as if he wants to hide, his voice become choked as tears begin to gather in his eyes.

“I went by his house, to ask him what the hell had happened, and he said that...we had never been friends. ”

Sam huffs out a breath; she knows how much Daniel treasured the progress he had made with the Colonel. She reaches out her hand not attached to Teal’c to rub across Daniel’s back in comforting circles. There’s another long silence before Teal’c finally speaks, his voice tight with emotion:

“I do not believe O’Neil would do this. I do not believe he would steal, and so blatantly disrespect the Tollen. Least of all do I believe he would abandon me without saying a word.”

Sam has nothing to say to answer that. What are they going to do, claim that it was a doppelganger, or that he had been infected by something mind altering? He had been through every test they could think of and come out clean. So Sam does the best she can:

“Maybe he’ll come back to us. Maybe he just needs some time.”

The words hang in the air, unconvincing even to her. Next to her, some of the tension drains out of Teal’c and he sighs before speaking:

“Sam, Daniel, I wish to lie down.”

Sam smiles as she looks at the standard issue military bed in the corner, feeling a bit of humor return.

“Shall we see if we can all fit on the bed?”

Daniel smiles back, still looking sad, but replies:

“I bet we can.”

They walk over to the bed and Sam gestures for Teal’c to lie down. He does, carefully centered in the middle of the bed, and then says:

“I believe if both of you lie on either side of me, we may succeed in fitting.”

Sam gives Daniel a nod and carefully lies down. There isn’t enough room for her to lie on her back, only on her side, squished between Teal’c’s bulk and dangerously close to falling off the edge of the bed. Still, she has managed to fit. She cranes her neck, looking over Teal’c’s chest to see if Daniel has also managed. He too is clinging to teal’c and looking a bit uncomfortable. She laughs at him and says:

“I think we’re making it work!”

Teal’c finally cracks a smile at their antics and she feels him relax all the way. On the far side of Teal’c she can hear Daniel begin to speak lowly into Teal’c’s ear, and she recognizes the harsh syllables of Goa’uld. She doesn’t understand what he’s saying, but judging by the lilt to his voice, it’s some sort of song. Teal’c’s eyes flutter closed as he listens and, once Daniel has finished, he opens them again and leans in close to the archaeologist.

He tilts his head and kisses Daniel slowly and lovingly, daniel kissing back just as passionately. Sam draws in a breath, feeling a bit overwhelmed with love for these two. They’re beautiful like this, curled into each other, with Teal’c’s chest rising and falling under her hand. Teal’c pulls away from Daniel, whispering something back in Goa’uld before turning to her. She feels herself tense in anticipation and decides not to wait for him to make the first move. She leans in and kisses him, feeling him smile into the kiss. She feels heat spread through her as they kiss and, for a moment, she forgets all about Jack and the gaping hole he’s left in their hearts. 

\---------

Jack stands outside of Teal’c’s room, shifting nervously. He had already apologized to the whole team for what he had said and done to keep up the act, but he feels the need to apologize to Teal’c specifically. He loves him, and he had to have hurt him, leaving without saying anything. Still, he’s not looking forwards to this conversation. Finally, he braces himself and knocks. A moment later, the door swings open, revealing Teal’c. His lips twitch up in what is almost a smile when he sees O’Neil.

Jack asks:

“Can I come in?”

Teal’c nods and steps back, making room for O’Neil to walk past him.

“Of course.”

Jack steps inside, taking in the unlit candles strewn around the room in their iron holders, and takes a seat on the bed. He swings his legs back and forth, fully aware it makes him look like a nervous little kid. Teal’c settles down cross legged on the floor in front of him, still looking serenely happy. Despite there being no sign of anger, Jack feels like he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop. Or maybe it already has; he’s feeling enough guilt on his own to make him feel horrible whether Teal’c is mad or not.

“So, uh, I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

He winces at his own words, I’m sorry seems like such a small thing in the face of the very large betrayals he’d committed, even if he had a good reason for it. He looks down, not wanting to look Teal’c in the eyes. Teal’c speaks:

“It is alright, Jack. You were doing your duty as a warrior. I understand.”

Jack looks up in surprise, meeting his eyes and finding only love and acceptance. He wants to apologize more, but he suddenly realizes it isn’t necessary. Unlike Daniel or Sam, Teal’c is at his heart at the same sort of person as Jack, and he understands truly. Jack laughs, relief filling him, and stands up. He strides over to Teal’c, leaning down to plant a kiss on his lips.

“Did you know I love you, Teal’c.”

Teal’c’s lips quirk up and his eyes shine happily.

“Indeed.”

\---------

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who's curious, what daniel is saying to Teal'c in goa'uld is a lullaby that he learned on abydos. What teal'c whispers back is "I love you".
> 
> Comments would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
